Three-axis or two-axis linear accelerometers are available from Analog Devices, Inc. or STMicroelectronics N.V. Such an acceleration sensor is an electrostatic capacitance or capacitance-coupling type that is based on silicon micro-machined MEMS (micro-electromechanical systems) technology.
A handheld controller includes a three-axis, linear acceleration sensor that can detect linear acceleration in three directions, i.e., the up/down direction (Y-axis), the left/right direction (Z-axis), and the forward/backward direction (X-axis). Alternatively, a two-axis linear accelerometer that only detects linear acceleration along the Y-axis may be used. Generally speaking, the accelerometer arrangement (e.g., three-axis or two-axis) will depend on the type of control signals desired.
The technology herein provides such a hand-held inertial sensor that at least in part controls the in-flight attitude of a moving platform. In one exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, a hand-held controller including internal tilt sensors such as accelerometers is used to control the path an object takes through a virtual environment. Two-handed operation of a hand-held controller may be used to simulate a steering wheel or other control input to control the object's path. For example, a user can move both hands together in a counter-clockwise rotational motion to make the controlled object go left. Similarly, when the user's hands both move in a clockwise motion, the object's path may turn to the right. Controller buttons may be used to control acceleration and deceleration of the object.